


Sleepwalking - A tiny little bit of Merthur

by Merlins_little_sister



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arwen in the background, Canon Era, F/M, Gaius being Gaius, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Iove, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Magic makes it worse, Married Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, No Sex, Not a native speaker of English, Or better?, Queen Gwen (Merlin), Sleepwalking, bbc merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: Merlin starts sleepwalking to Arthurs bedside. This must stop, so Merlin must talk about something he was hiding for a long time.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Sleepwalking - A tiny little bit of Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this story on my Tumblr blog @waiting4thedoctor under the same title but in 3 parts. I will keep the original structure but this is the whole thing now. There are a couple of things that I would like to say here:  
> 1\. This is my first story in this fandom. I know that it is not perfect and there are some tiny things that I want to change in the future (I don't know how at the moment) but for now I leave this story here for you to read.  
> 2\. English is not my native language. I have only ever written stories in German and you will probably notice that when you read the story. Corrections are always welcome!  
> 3\. I am in no way a doctor! I am a sleepwalker, but that's about as much experience that I have when it comes to sleepwalking- none. :)
> 
> If you like it consider leaving kudos or a comment! ♥️

**Part 1**

Merlin wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in front of Arthurs chambers in the middle of the night. Arthur had dismissed him at least a couple of hours earlier and hadn't called for him since. 

He looked down the corridor and ran a hand through his hair in confusion. It was dark and quiet, as expected at such a late hour.

"Must be sleepwalking again, " Merlin mumbled to himself, before he made his way back to his own room.

The next night, he awoke inside of Arthurs chambers. The king, as expected, was fast asleep, and Merlin tried to make his way out as quiet as possible, deciding that he should probably have a word with Gaius about this sleepwalking thing soon. 

On his way to the door, Merlin stumbled against a chair, that was, for whatever reason, standing in the middle of the room.

He cursed under his breath, glancing back to Arthur, who now moved around in his bed, mumbling, "Merlin? Is that you?"

"Uhm... Yes, sire," he answered.

"What on earth are you doing over there in the middle of the night? Come back to bed already," Arthur answered. He was now sitting upright in his bed, eying Merlin almost hungrily.

Merlin, suddenly well aware of Arthurs shirtless body, stuttered a confused "What?" as answer.

"GO back to bed. Your bed, I mean. Of course your bed. Where else should you sleep, " his King answered a bit too hasty.

"See you in the morning then, sire."

**Part 2**

When the sun finally rose over Camelot to announce the next day, Merlin had been awake for quite a while already. Knowing that Gaius wouldn't be awake before sunrise, he had waited before leaving his room. Hopefully, Gaius would be able to help him with his problem. 

So Merlin left his room and without even so much as a "Good Morning", started talking to the old man.  
"Gaius, Gaius, I need to talk to you. There is this.... I need,... Uh. I have a friend." Gaius looked at him with suspicion.

"Merlin, my boy. What happened? What have you done this time?"

"Why do you think I did something?", Merlin responded irritated. "Anyway, there is this friend. And he has this problem. He is sleep walking. The second night in a row, and he is always walking to the same place."

"Merlin, my boy," the old man suddenly looked very tired. "I think we both know that you are not talking about some friend. So please, spare me these cheap excuses. Just tell me what happened."

So Merlin told Gaius all he remembered from the previous nights, leaving out the tiny little detail that it was Arthur, he was sleeping walking to.

The old physician didn't pressure him on that. After all, it wouldn't change the situation, if he knew.

Instead, Gaius walked straight towards a heavy book, bound in brown leather, which was sitting on the shelf. With quick fingers, the old man moved through the pages, sighed, and then closed the book again.

"What is it?, Merlin asked. "Am I under a spell or something?"

"Nothing like that, Merlin," Gaius replied. "Normally, people are walking in their sleep because the part of their brain that controls their movements during day time, is active at night when it actually shouldn't be. A very rare decease and also incurable. You either have it or you don't. Basically, you are walking around while you are dreaming. But the fact that you are always walking towards the same spot or person is strange. I think it might be something psychological."

The old man paused, hesitated and then went on.

"But that's not all. Normal people sleepwalk when the moon is full. But that's not the case right now."

Merlin was confused now. If it was something psychological, could something be done to solve the problem? He could hardly continue sleepwalking to Arthur's bedside till the end of time.

"What can we do then?" he asked.

"I have a theory. I think there is a conflict or an unresolved issue between you and.... that person. May it be positive or negative. I think your magic might be forcing you to solve the issue. Is there something that is bothering you that you haven't been addressing for some time?"

It all made sense now for Merlin. He would need to talk to Arthur, have a real conversation with his king. After years and years of avoiding the topic because it just couldn't be, it was finally time to tell Arthur the truth.

Well, part of it at least. He wouldn't tell him about his magic just now. This was really not the right time for a magic reveal.

Merlin ran his hands through his hair and inhaled deeply.

"Thanks Gaius. I know what I have to do now." And with that he left the physician's chambers. Arthur would probably wait for his breakfast anyway already.

**Part 3**

Merlin had never been one to be shy, especially not with Arthur. But today was different. 

It was likely, that Arthur wouldn't tolerate the situation, maybe he would even send him away.

A part of Merlin still hoped Arthur would understand, but how likely was that. Maybe their friendship wasn't strong enough to survive this.

Slowly, Merlin entered the room. As expected, Arthur was awake already, standing at the window with his backside towards Merlin.

"You are late, " he simply stated without turning around.

"I am sorry, Arthur. There was something important I had to discuss with Gaius. You can ask him if you want. I have your breakfast."

"Leave it on the table. And then you may go." Arthur's voice was colder than usual. He still hadn't even looked at his servant and that was the thing that pained Merlin the most.

"You don't want me to help you get dressed?" Merlin answered.

"Get out, Merlin. Please. I need to think." Arthur's voice was softer now.

Normally, Merlin would have made a joke or something like that, but today was not the right day for that.

Instead, he simply refused to leave.

"No Arthur, I have to talk to you. It's important. I will not leave.. . It's.. It's about last night. And about me."

Finally, Arthur turned around and looked at him. Merlin had come closer while speaking, so they were now approximately arm length apart.

"Go on then." -  


"Gaius says I am sleepwalking. And I am always sleepwalking towards you Arthur."  


Arthur looked confused. "Why does this concern me. Do something about it then."  


"Thats the problem. Gaius says there is an unresolved issue between us that we need to talk about. Something I know for a long time now but haven't told you because it just was never the right place or the right time. But you need to know and telling you seems to be the only way to stop this whole sleepwalking thing."

Arthur's expression shifted from angry to confused with each word Merlin was speaking.

"But Merlin, if you are not happy here why didn't you say something? How long have you been unhappy? Do you miss your mom? Or am I treating you unfair? How could you..."

"Arthur!" Merlin interrupted his friend. "It's nothing like that. You need to listen to me. I am happy. Will you let me tell you what I want to say, please?" Arthur simply nodded.

His gaze was wandering over his servants face, searching for any sign that would help him understand. But Merlin was good at hiding his emotions a lot of the time. After all, Merlin was not really the worst servant.

And then Merlin told him. "I swear to you, that I am happy. I already told you, I am happy to be your servant until the day I die, if you want me. But after what I am about to confess, I am not so sure anymore. I am sleepwalking to you because I love you, Arthur Pendragon. I love you and have loved you for quite some time now. And I couldn't tell you because you don't love me and you have Gwen and all I ever wanted was for you two to be happy. You might not share chambers at the moment, but Gwen is your wife and as much as it pains me, you and I just cannot be."

Tears were running down Merlins cheeks now, his breath heavy, trying to prevent himself from sobbing like a child. 

"How dare you, Merlin, " Arthur answered, walking one step closer to his friend. "How dare you tell me who I love."

Another step. Merlin was like frozen. His eyes locked with those of his king.

"Gwen is the best queen any of us could have ever asked for. I have never loved a woman as much as I love Gwen, it's true." Merlins heart shattered into pieces. But Arthur was not done yet.

"But I don't love Gwen as a husband should love his wife. I don't think about sleeping with her, or even kissing her. And the amazing person that Gwen is, it was her who pointed out that my heart lies with someone else. That it is you, whom I want and love. You are the person I want at my side."

Arthur's hands cupped Merlins face, wiping away the tears from it with his thumb.

"You are the one I want to see when I wake up and that I wish would sleep next to me at night." 

Arthur leaned in: "It is you, Merlin. And it has been for quite some time now."


End file.
